dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Breath
The primary element traits of dragons in DragonVale can be found within a dragon's . Each dragon has a breath which signifies its primary element. Below are charts which categorize the dragons in DragonVale by their . Many limited dragons and epic dragons have unique breaths. On the Dragon Track, dragons emit exhaust behind them that is identical to their elemental breath. Plant Note: Dragons with plant-elemental breath breathe leaves. Earth Note: Dragons with earth-elemental breath breathe clouds of dirt and pieces of rock. Fire Note: Dragons with fire-elemental breath breathe fireballs. Cold Note: Dragons with cold-elemental breath breathe various sized snowflakes. Lightning Note: Dragons with lightning-elemental breath breathe sparks and smoke. Water Note: Dragons with water-elemental breath breathe bubbles. Air Note: Dragons with air-elemental breath breathe wind currents. Metal Note: Dragons with metal-elemental breath breathe metal shards. Epic Dragons EB-Rainbow.png|This Rainbow Dragon's Elemental Breath is Rainbow Stars. EB-MoonSun.png|The Sun and Moon Elemental Breaths Simultaneously. EB-LYD.png|This Leap Year Dragon's Elemental Breath is Golden Stars. Elemental Breath - Solstice Dragon.png|Solstice Dragon Breathing out of Two Heads IMG_1800.png|Gold Dragon Breath Bronze_Olympus_Breath.png|Bronze Olympus Dragon Breath Silver_Olympus_Breath.png|Silver Olympus Dragon Breath Gold_Olympus_Breath.png|Gold Olympus Dragon Breath Summer_Seasonal_Breath.png|(Summer) Seasonal Dragon Breath SilverElementalBreath.png|Silver Dragon Breath BlueDragonBreath.png|Blue Moon Dragon Breath Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. *'Rainbow' breathes rainbow stars. *'Moon' breathes sparkling moon dust. *'Sun' breathes solar flare balls. *'Leap Year Dragon' breathes golden stars. *'Solstice Dragon' breathes two different shades of solar flare balls and golden stars. *'Gold Dragon '''breathes gold coins. *'Bronze Olympus Dragon''' breathes earth and lightning breath. *'Silver Olympus Dragon' breathes sparkles and lightning breath. *'Gold Olympus Dragon' breathes earth, fire, and lightning breath. *'(Summer) Seasonal Dragon' breathes shiny green/yellow suns. *'Silver Dragon' breathes silver coins. *'Blue Moon Dragon' breathes blue and white sparkling moon dust. Gemstone Dragons EB-Emerald Dragon.png|Emerald Dragon breathes emerald green sparks. Elemental Breath - Pearl Dragon.png|Pearl Dragon breathes pearl shaped bubbles along with blue mist. ee.png|Ruby Dragon breathes ruby red sparks. IMG_14731.png|Peridot breathes peridot green sparks with small fireballs. Sapphire_breath.png|Sapphire breathes air, wind currents, and sapphire blue sparks. Note: Each Gemstone Dragon has a different elemental breath. *'Emerald' breathes emerald green sparks. *'Pearl' breathes pearl shaped bubbles along with blue mist. *'Ruby '''breathes ruby red sparks. *'Peridot''' breathes peridot green sparks with small fireballs. *'Sapphire' breathes air, wind currents, and sapphire blue sparks. Other Dragons EB-BlueFire.png|The Blue Fire Dragon's Elemental Breath is Blue Fireballs. Frostfirebreath.png|The Frostfire Dragon's Elemental Breath is Blue Fireballs. Panlongbreath.png|Panlong is seen here with blue-colored fire breath. EB-Love.png|The Love Dragon's Elemental Breath is Hearts. EB-Bloom.png|The Bloom Dragon's Elemental Breath is Multi-Colored Light. FireworkDragonBreath.jpg|The Firework Dragon breathes multi-colored sparks upwards into the sky. Paperdragonbreath.png|The Paper Dragon breathes red and white origami pinwheels and stars. Note: Some dragons have a different individual ''' '''than the others. *'Blue Fire '''breathes blue fire-balls. *'Frostfire breathes blue fire-balls. *'Panlong '''breathes blue fire-balls. *'Love breathes hearts. *'Bloom' breathes multi-colored sparkled light. *'Firework' breathes multi-colored sparks upwards into the sky. *'Paper' breathes red and white origami pinwheels and stars. Notes EB-Brass.png|Brass Dragon two different fireballs DV1.png|Firework dragon breathing in baby form after fountain of youth *Since the Brass Dragon dragon has two heads, it has two elemental breaths, one head breathing fireballs, (Fire ), and one head breathing metal shards, (Metal ). *The Pearl Dragon only breathes its when it's in the water. *The Firework Dragon is currently the only dragon that can breathe its as a baby. It is also the only dragon that breathes vertically rather than horizontally. *The Pollen Dragon, in addition to breathing leaves in the regular way, often 'sneezes' out a few leaves, going through sneezing motions and wiping its nose afterward. Gallery Lightningbreath.png|A Sonic Dragon is seen here with the Lightning Elemental breath, thunderbolts. Bubblewater.png|A Water Dragon is seen here with the Water Elemental Breath, bubbles. Sakurabreath.png|A Sakura Dragon is seen here with the Plant Elemental breath, leaves. De8ef706 (1).jpg|This Moon Dragon's Elemental Breath is Moon Dust.